


【All7】关于爱你的勇气04

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77
Summary: 齐x嘉/琛/峰/豪





	【All7】关于爱你的勇气04

四  
姚琛一推开家门，就看到桌子上堆起的外卖盒，走到床铺前，发现焉栩嘉正把张颜齐搂在怀里，张颜齐的脑袋枕在他的胳膊上，十分温顺，两人躺在床上依偎在一起。  
张颜齐应该是以为姚琛去约会了，应该会下午回来，没有预想到会被他撞上两人的午睡。看着两人熟睡的样子，姚琛想起他和张颜齐小时候经常睡在一起，却不曾这么亲密过，心里莫名爬上一丝不该有的情绪。他分完手回来还没吃午饭，而且自己在这很尴尬，打算出门去吃点东西。  
“唔…姚琛？你回来的好早啊。”姚琛闻声看去，张颜齐用胳膊撑起身子，身上的衬衫半挂不挂地搭在肩膀上，从焉栩嘉的怀里爬起来。姚琛不是第一次见到张颜齐起床的模样，但是在男人怀里的样子还是第一次见。他说不清心里的感受，开口:“以后……不要随便带男人回来睡觉。”  
张颜齐愣了愣，脸热起来，有些羞恼:“我们只是单纯午睡而已啦！原本只是打算在宿舍打游戏的……”抬眼看到姚琛冰凉的眼神，仿佛被针扎了一下眼睛，又垂下眸服软了，“对不起啊，我也应该顾及到你的感受，我以后不会带男朋友回家了。”  
张颜齐把焉栩嘉轻轻唤起来，让他改天见面。焉栩嘉经过姚琛时臭着一张冷脸，推门离开了。  
张颜齐看到姚琛少有的冷淡神情，衣服都没换就急忙凑过去揽住他的肩膀，软言软语地道着歉。  
“小琛哥，都怪我，我错错。”  
刚从被窝里钻出来的温热身体轻轻触碰着姚琛，姚琛斜眼看向张颜齐可怜无辜的眼睛，没几句就被融化了。  
“我怎么这么拿你没办法。”姚琛摇摇头，嘴角不禁流露出温柔又无奈的笑意，轻轻锤了下张颜齐的背。张颜齐笑了出来，他就知道姚琛这么好，肯定会原谅他的。  
可是，他却不知道，不知从什么时候开始，姚琛对自己的好有了一点变化。

此后小情侣时不时约出去黏黏糊糊地谈着恋爱。两人一直没有做到最深入的那一步，焉栩嘉挺想像普通情侣那样循序渐进地谈恋爱，于是在关键时候都忍住了，只让张颜齐给他口交和互慰。焉栩嘉深深沉浸在蜜桃般的恋爱之中，有时两人暂别，他从甜蜜中短短抽身时，也会迷茫，自己下一步该怎么做。然而转头看见张颜齐，他就会再次一头扎进爱情的漩涡。  
不知不觉俩人谈了有一个月，为了庆祝，焉栩嘉和张颜齐在游乐场约会。正当两人动情要接吻的时候，张颜齐的手机响了。焉栩嘉兴致缺缺地催促张颜齐接电话，张颜齐急切地接通电话，想要速战速决。没等自己发问，对面爆发出一个活力满满的声音。  
“哥！我要去找你啦！最近爸妈背着我出国过二人世界，我超可怜的！你要接济我呀！”  
“季峰？”张颜齐听到这声音，顿时一点脾气都没有了，语气温温和和，“你要来吗？什么时候呀？”  
“明天就来哦！我好想你呀，哥，你想不想我呀？”  
少年清爽开朗的语调让张颜齐心情大好。张颜齐故作严肃地说:“你明年就要高考了，要好好努力才行。”  
“会的会的！我明年就要考你们学校！”  
“不行，你爸妈不是让你学医吗？我们学校的医学专业不行的。”  
“可是我想离你近一点，不好吗？”对面的声音有些可怜巴巴的，让张颜齐想起摇着尾巴的小狗。  
“我明年那时候就毕业工作了，你最后一年好好努力，考进s市最好的医科大学，来s市找我。”  
“好呀，那就说定了哦！”少年的声音又雀跃起来，像只快乐的小拉布拉多。  
“好好努力吧，我有事先挂了，下周见啦。”  
打了这么一会儿电话焉栩嘉的激情也没了，他看着张颜齐表情柔软下来的样子，不禁好奇起来:“你弟？”  
“表弟，一个即将高考的小朋友。”张颜齐收起手机，语气有些骄傲，像是在炫耀，“认真又努力，可乖了。”  
焉栩嘉想起来他的好几个小前男友都是这种可爱类型，只有张颜齐是个例外。其实换换口味也是很好的，而且张颜齐明显也更适合他，他以前都以太吵或太幼稚为原由分手，而张颜齐在他心中几乎完美。  
“你很喜欢可爱的吗？”焉栩嘉问。  
“谁不喜欢清清爽爽水灵灵的小朋友呢。”张颜齐又看了焉栩嘉一小会儿，突然开口，“我觉得你也是那种小朋友呢。”  
豪不意外地发现焉栩嘉的表情有些不满，张颜齐笑着附过去献上自己柔软的唇瓣，话语在双唇间有些不清:“只不过，你是最让我心动的那一种，臭屁又强势的小朋友。”

俩人回到学校暂时告别，让一旁边等焉栩嘉边撩妹的夏之光看见了。夏之光是焉栩嘉的死党，焉夏家是世交。夏之光好言好语让姑娘们离开，转身走到在一旁等着他的焉栩嘉旁边。  
“你还没腻呢。我以为你们也就做几次就分手了。”夏之光吹了声口哨，表情玩味，“没想到这小帅哥够辣的呀。”  
“我们连做都没做过，分什么手。”焉栩嘉淡淡地回答他，眼睛依旧看着张颜齐消失在人群中的方向。  
“靠，真的假的。”夏之光瞪大双眼，一脸不可思议，“你……不会玩真的吧。”  
“我是想玩真的，但也是玩啊。”  
夏之光有点头大地抚上额头:“你自己什么情况自己清楚。你以前从没有认真过，我可警告你，别把自己绕进去了。”  
焉栩嘉沉默了几秒，缓缓开口:“……我知道的。”  
你知道什么……我可不信你。夏之光腹诽着，刚刚一群姑娘在耳边叽叽喳喳，又加上这破事，现在有些头疼。他看着自己的好友，想着焉家大小姐对自己说的话，有种不好的预感。

焉氏是s市赫赫有名的商业三巨头之一，是当之无愧的豪门。焉氏三代单传，主要是为了减少不必要的家庭斗争。焉母生了女儿焉嫣后，又生下了焉栩嘉，两个孩子从小接受良好的学习以及思想教育。  
家族至上，以焉氏集团为荣……这种家训深深烙印在焉氏几代人的脑海里，大他三岁的姐姐在去年就已经早早步入婚姻的殿堂，与另外一巨头夏家商业联姻，跟夏之光的哥哥结婚。虽然焉栩嘉年纪尚小，尚未到谈婚论嫁的年龄，但他也是不例外的，联姻只是时间问题。  
焉栩嘉深知自己未来的人生道路已经被父母精心铺好，他不应该反抗父母，否则就是背叛家族。作为正统的焉家男人，他也是对蔑视家族荣誉的行为不齿的。他是喜欢男人，但是不能跟男人结婚。即使张颜齐是他长这么大以来最喜欢的人，他也不会为了他而牺牲太多东西，但是生来占有欲极强的他又不想轻易放手。  
然而……然而张颜齐又算什么呢？他不能是自己的男朋友或妻子。炮友？可他都没有上过他。情人……只有这一种说法是最贴切的，作为有名的商业浪子，有情人是很正常的。  
焉栩嘉突然觉得他和张颜齐的交往趋势并不符合情人关系，这样单纯的爱情，他不可能拥有，也不能拥有。只有指染它……才能阻止事情往不可预料的方向发展，他可不喜欢不可预料的事情。

“叮咚”。  
张颜齐拿起手机，看到人名的时候露出一个甜蜜的表情。姚琛在一旁看到这一幕，愣了愣，紧接着嫌弃地说他恶心，张颜齐故作生气地拿枕头锤他几下，然后打开了微信。  
嘉嘉小朋友:  
明天我9点下课，你在教室外面等等我。  
“叮咚”。  
张颜齐看到又一个对话框出现，点开了它。  
季峰:  
哥！我明天大概九点到车站，去哪找你啊。  
战旗:  
你大约九点半到校园找我吧，你不是来过吗，路应该知道吧。明天我有点事，我到时候先送你去酒店，你在那收拾收拾东西。  
季峰:  
好的*٩(๑´∀`๑)ง*  
张颜齐被甜到了，却又产生了些没必要的担忧来：季峰这么单纯，以后他怎么找女朋友啊，会被欺负吧。

手机对面，大男孩放下手机，拿起身旁的相框，手指抚过照片上少年青涩而英俊的脸，目光贪婪而深情。


End file.
